


Punishment

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, OOC, Torture, Vampires, dark!fic, enema, enslavement, evil!Merlin, non-con, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is taken to the dungeons and given a most unexpected punishment. Please do not read this if you are going to be upset about how unfair it is that Arthur's being punished for something he can't help. Dracula is evil. He is not going to be fair about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings above.

Arthur lay bound and prostrate to a large, flat surface—wrists and ankles manacled to each corner. Fighting Cenred had been useless—the brute was stronger than five men. Cenred had not given Arthur back his clothes, and the chill of the dungeon, which, judging by the amount of time it had taken them to descend into its depths, Arthur judged to be deep underground, sent goose flesh rising all over Arthur’s skin.

A velvet pillow rested beneath Arthur’s bound sex. Cenred had leered at Arthur when he’d placed it there, muttering that the Count wouldn’t want Arthur to hurt himself.

Cenred approached with two more straps. One he secured at Arthur’s neck, reaching to buckle beneath the table Arthur lay on. This kept Arthur from raising or turning his head; he could only stare at the same far wall. Not that there was anything different to look at on the other side, but it bothered Arthur not to be able to track Cenred’s movements when the man was near his head.

The second strap went across Arthur’s back, effectively keeping him from arching off the table.

“This is punishment, remember,” Cenred told him. Arthur had no idea what he meant---at the first mention of punishment, he’d frankly expected to be chained and whipped.

Cenred leaned close to Arthur’s ear, making Arthur jump, dangling something before his eyes. It looked like a bulging bag with a long, thin tube attached.

“Have you ever had an enema, Mr. Pendragon?”

Arthur tensed. An enema? A slap fell across Arthur’s bare buttocks, and he jumped.

“Answer me!”

“I—I think as a child my nurse…”

“I see.” Cenred chuckled. “Well, this is of a different sort, to be sure.” He jiggled the bag, still dangling in Arthur’s line of vision. “This is a milk enema.” When Arthur frowned in confusion, Cenred continued, “Surely you didn’t think the Count would have me mar your delicious body with the whip? Although that would have been most exceptionally pleasant for me, it would hurt the Count to see the stripes. No, he has other means of punishing those he cares about.”

Although it should be laughable for Arthur to hear that the Count cared about him, he knew it to be true. His heart knew it.

The bag disappeared, and Arthur strained to lift his head. Of course, he could not.

“W-why milk?” Arthur asked, his voice a rasp. He could hear his own fear, and that wouldn’t do. His stomach tightened and he barked out in his most commanding voice, “Tell me, foul villain! Stop with the games—what is it you plan to do to me?”

Cenred laughed, loud and long, and a tide of anger rose within Arthur, making him thrash ineffectively against his bonds. This seemed to make Cenred laugh harder, as Arthur couldn’t move his limbs or indeed any part of his body even slightly.

A cool hand on Arthur’s buttocks stilled his movements.

“Calm yourself, Mr. Pendragon. This, an ancient practice from the orient, will not be painful. It’s actually quite enjoyable, or so I’ve heard. The Count prefers to whip me for my transgressions. No, the punishment lies in the recipient’s inability to slake his pleasure, which is the reason for the binding of your genitals.

Now, we begin,” Cenred said in a voice that sounded all too eager to Arthur. He tensed, not knowing exactly what to expect. Arthur’s backside, being propped on the velvet pillow, jutted upward, completely exposed and vulnerable. His breath came in panicked pants.

Cenred touched Arthur’s arse, and Arthur gasped, clenching.

“This will go better if you relax,” Cenred told him.

Arthur took a deep breath, judging that to be true. No reason to unduly torture himself. Still, try as he might, Arthur could not keep his puckered hole from clenching when Cenred inserted the thin tube of the enema inside it. A moment later, and warm liquid seeped into Arthur's channel. Arthur let out a noise, part moan, part cry, and Cenred hummed.

“I will not get you too full. The purpose is not for you to void.”

All the same, Arthur could feel liquid spilling out of him, coating his thighs and bollocks. He tried to squirm, but his bindings made it impossible to move. He stared at the far wall and the rather large spider sitting in its web, trying to focus on it rather than what was happening to him.

Cenred’s hand left Arthur’s arse, the tube with it, and for long moments, Arthur lay listening to the rustle of Cenred’s movements on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, Cenred thrust his hand before Arthur’s face, startling him. “This is one of the Count’s pets.”

Arthur found himself looking at a long, thin snake, its tongue flickering inches from Arthur’s face. He recoiled as far as his bindings would allow.

“You aren’t afraid of snakes are you?” Cenred asked.

“No.”

“I thought not, a brave man like you. Although, with snakes one should always have a healthy respect, don’t you agree? But not to worry--this snake isn’t poisonous. It’s completely harmless.”

Cenred disappeared from Arthur’s vision, and Arthur groaned at his inability to see behind him.

When Arthur felt Cenred’s hand at the small of Arthur’s back, he tensed again. A second later, and the hand was replaced by the coiled snake.

Arthur could feel the reptile slithering over his skin. It repelled him, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He almost demanded that Cenred remove the thing, but Arthur knew that would be useless and preferred not to embarrass himself. The snake moved down between Arthur’s legs, and he gasped at the odd sensation.

“The snake likes the milk, you see,” Cenred said in a fascinated tone. “He seeks it.”

Arthur still hadn’t really connected the dots when he felt a prodding on his arse hole. Since he could see that Cenred stood off to the side, watching, Arthur could only conclude, horribly, that it was the snake’s head prodding at him.

“What—what is happening?” he demanded, trying with futility to move.

“I think you know, Mr. Pendragon.”

The snake’s head breached him, and Arthur felt it slither forward---into the depths of Arthur’s body.

“Oh, my God!” Arthur shouted, panic consuming him. Cenred had not lied; the movement of the snake was not painful. Rather, it was oddly pleasurable, and Arthur cried out as the reptile slithered over something inside him that made Arthur’s body judder in reaction.

“The snake drinks the milk,” Cenred said mildly. “It’s forked tongue flickers against your insides. There’s a bundle of nerves there…you’ll feel it when it touches it.”

Arthur’s sure the snake was touching it now, as he would surely jump off the table if he could. Instead, he cried out as ripples of pleasure consumed him. It was torture not to be able to rub his cock on the velvet pillow beneath it. He felt the organ filling, but the bindings ensured that even if Arthur had enough stimulation to bring release, he could not. Now Arthur understood what the villain meant about not hurting himself—he would surely rub himself raw on the table if he could. As it was, Arthur couldn’t even frot against the pillow to bring himself relief.

“Take it out! Take it out!” Arthur cried moments later as the snake resumed its slithering path inside him, going deeper.

“You just don’t know how enchanting you look with half a snake hanging out of your bung hole,” Cenred told Arthur silkily.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, trembling, as the snake continued to flick its tongue against his sensitive insides before undulating forward, every movement swiping against Arthur’s most responsive area. Arthur broke into a sweat, a low keen passing from his lips.

It seemed to go on and on. Arthur fought against his bindings until, exhausted, he simply couldn’t anymore and gave in, whimpering as the snake continued to move inside him. He had a moment of renewed panic when he wondered if the snake might disappear completely and irretrievably inside him, but he told himself that it only wanted the milk, and when that was gone, the snake would head for open air.

Finally, the snake withdrew, presumably satiated. Arthur kept his eyes squeezed shut, sobs of frustration shaking his body. His muscles hurt from tensing. His bound cock ached.

He felt the manacles release.

“Perhaps now you will think twice before displeasing your lord and master.”

 


End file.
